1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic device including a housing which accommodates a device main body, and a leg which contacts an installation surface on which the housing is installed and varies the projection length of the leg projecting from the outside surface of the housing.
2. Related Art
A projector which modulates light emitted from a light source according to image information by using a light modulation device and projects the modulated image light onto a screen or the like disposed before the projector is known.
According to this type of projector, the projected image is inclined when the installation surface installed is inclined.
Thus, such a technology has been proposed which changes the projection length of a leg projecting from a housing of the projector to change the posture condition of the projector and control the inclination of the projected image (for example, see JP-A-2005-234307).
According to the technology shown in JP-A-2005-234307, the housing constituting the outside case has a boss projecting toward the inside. This boss has a hole communicating with the inside and outside of the housing and having a screw thread on the inner circumferential surface. The leg has a screw groove engaging with the screw thread of the boss on the outer circumferential surface. In this structure, the leg rotates relative to the boss to change the projection length of the leg from the housing.
According to the technology shown in JP-A-2005-234307, however, a space for providing a boss and a space for inserting the leg into the housing through the boss are required inside the housing. In this case, other components cannot be disposed in these spaces, and thus effective use of the space inside the housing is difficult. Moreover, the necessity for providing the sufficient spaces discussed above inside the housing prevents size reduction of the projector.